cullen chat room with a twist
by my chem chick97
Summary: my first story and it will be continued emmett why must he think about 'chitty chotty bang bang'why does carlisle even think for a second that the cullens have bed times
1. they day the chat began

**_Chapter 1_**

_Birdoncrack – Bella  
Mindmystery – Edward  
monkeyman1344 – Emmett  
doctercarly – Carlisle  
dotomuchhousework – esme  
madmonkeylover – Rosalie  
shoppingspreepixieperson – Alice  
thedawg – Jacob  
animallover – Renesmee  
almostemotionalenoughtobeemo – jasper_

**_first storie hope you like it please review and tell me what you think and if i should continue_**

monkeyman1344 – yo bros wazzup up dawg and peepz yall ready to get down (beat boxes)

All except Edward – totally my homey MONKEY

Mindmystery – WTF not this again *sighs*

Birdoncrack – take a chill pill why don't you sizzle with your mizzle

Mindmystery – *goes psycho and attacks Emmett

Mindmystery has logged off

Monkeyman1344 has logged off

thedawg – boo ya its party time lets celebrate * turns on cd player * *solja boy by ….solja boy*

_**NEXT DAY**_

_**there is a random person who logs on**_

Mindmystery – I think Emmett learnt his lesson

monkeyman1344 – YES I HAVE LEAVE ME ALONE MEANIE now if you don't mind I have some drugs to eat

All – ohh great he is raiding the drug cabinet again

Littlemissawesome has logged on

Littlemissawesome – hello random people

monkeyman1344 – who are you I demand you evil mini monkey of doom

Littlemissawesome – I…. Am….steff….

monkeyman1344 – right that's what the evil mini monkey said before she shoved my head in the toilet!!!!

Shoppingspreepixieperson – are you calling me a mini evil monkey Emmett now you will die general mcDEADMEAT

monkeyman1344 – *pink- please don't leave me….turns on the radio* I don't Know if I can scream any louder ,how many times have you made me shop with you, I said something insulting, you can be so mean when you want to be, you are capable of really anything, you can literally cut me into pieces, when your heart is, broken ,da da da da da, please please don't hurt me, please please don't bite me, I'll always say how your so evil, and it always has come right back to this ,please please don't hurt me….

shoppingspreepixieperson – eghh make that ear bleeding noise stop

monkeyman1344 – I was just trying to plead sheesh so harsh

doctorcarly – what are youse still doing up its past you bed times

dotomuchhousework – yes that ri…. Wait they don't sleep Carlisle!!!!

Doctorcarly – oh uh right…. bellas bed time….

Mindmystery – I do believe Bella needs sleep

monkeyman1344 – yeah yeah Edward just wants to do the chitty chitty bang bang!!!!

Mindmystery – do not! *shifty eyes*

almostemotionalenoughttobeemo – bye Alice its hunting time

Shoppingspreepixieperson – I come with

Almostemotionalenoughttobeemo – sure

Madmonkeylover – bye Emmy

monkeyman1344 – bye rose

Mindmystery – bye bells

Birdoncrack – bye Edward

Birdoncrack has logged off  
Mindmystery has logged off  
monkeyman1344 has logged off  
doctercarly has logged off  
dotomuchhousework has logged off  
madmonkeylover has logged off  
shoppingspreepixieperson has logged off  
thedawg has logged off  
animallover has logged off  
almostemotionalenoughtobeemo has logged off

**_should i continue you be the judge_**


	2. emmett stop eatting kidneysgive him gas

**Chapter 2**

**Birdoncrack – Bella  
Mindmystery – Edward  
monkeyman1344 – Emmett  
doctercarly – Carlisle  
dotomuchhousework – esme  
madmonkeylover – Rosalie  
shoppingspreepixieperson – Alice  
thedawg – Jacob  
animallover – Renesmee  
almostemotionalenoughtobeemo – jasper**

Mindmystery – hey did we all like our hunting trip

Monkeyman1344 – well we did but you never showed up

MindMystery – yeah about that I had a little….work to catch up on

Monkeyman1344 – right ….work (wink)

Mindmystery – not that kind of work you….you….perv

Thedawg has logged on

Every body goes silent

Thedawg - Hi guys (silence) anyone  
yay (dances in underwear) crank that solja boy nawame crank that slja boy nawame

Madmonkeylover – (secretly recording) OMG GUYS COME QUICK JACOB IS DANCING IN HIS WHITY TIGHTYS QUICK I RECORDED IT!!!!

thedawg – I feel all exposed and nasty (quiet farting noise in the background) Edward did you do….

mindmystery – wasn't me it was (points to emmet)

monkeyman1344 – sorry just had to let it out

**This will be continued review if you want to**


	3. from school to ice cream

Chapter 1

Birdoncrack – Bella  
Mindmystery – Edward  
monkeyman1344 – Emmett  
doctercarly – Carlisle  
dotomuchhousework – esme  
madmonkeylover – Rosalie  
shoppingspreepixieperson – Alice  
thedawg – Jacob  
animallover – Renesmee  
almostemotionalenoughtobeemo – jasper  
thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – steff

Thank you to togy2010 for convincing me to write a new chapter

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – hi everyone

mindmystery – whats with the name

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – nothing we all better get to school

mindmystery – yes lets do

mindmyster has logged off

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators has logged off

at school

Monkeyman1344 has logged on

Monkeylover has logged on

Animallover has logged on

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators has logged on

mindmystery has logged on

birdoncrack has logged on

shoppingspreepixieperson has logged on

thedawg has logged on

almostemotionalenoughtobeemo has logged on

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – good morning everyone I am the new teacher for the day!!

All the cullen family - WHAT!!!!

Birdoncrack – im out (falls asleep) (sleep talks) Edward I am sorry I hate you you are such an masochistic idiot …. I 3 ARO!!!!

Mindmystery – what!!!!

Monkeyman1344 – don't worry Edward we all knew you loved steff

Mindmystery – (blushes because he said it out loud)

Birdoncrack – WHAT!!!!

monkeyman1344 – (sees the icecream man) COME BACK ICE CREAM MAN I WANT ICE CREAM IS IT TRUE YOU ARE MADE OUT OF ICE CREAM!!!! ( I chased the ice cream man) (I had bought 8 boxes of happy jacks)

mind mystery - you don't even eat you stupid va….!!

Monkeyman1344 – (I angelicaly smiled) there for steffi (puppy dog eyes)

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – back to work chop chop

AT lunch

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – ahh lunch im starving (sees cullens arnt eating) why arnt youse eating

All – haha like you don't know

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – I know you don't like me being a teacher but tomorrow im a student

All exept Edward - we were talking about…. She does know

Mindmystery – no duh what did you think I would tell to much dange…. Never mind

All exect Edward – eddie loves steff eddie loves steff

Thedawg – the dawg is in the house

ALL EXEPT JACOb – NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!

Thedawg – your just jealous I got to dance in my under wear an d you didn't

thealmostcoolasspongebobwaitspongebobisnt thatcoolahhalmostcoolastwilightcharators – if I was a vampire I would run around in circle naked

monkeyman1344 – so would I…. wait I am a vampire…. and I do do that

hope you like love it review I view it I continue lol


End file.
